As Três Cores Do Amor
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: Tudo era pecaminoso, errado e impuro quando Ela estava junto daqueles dois homens, daquelas duas cores, mas no final das contas Ela já não era mais tão branca,tão imaculadamente pura, como antes." Hentai Gaara.Hinata.Itachi


**N/A:** Naruto (infelizmene) não me pertence e essa fic não possuia fis lucrativos.

**-**

**As Três Cores do Amor**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Gaara era _vermelho_. Vermelho como o sangue. Um vermelho tão forte e intenso que a deixava desnorteada, de maneira que não conseguia desviar seus olhos perolados daqueles verdes-água. Seu vermelho era vivo, era sensual_, _era** intenso **e era_ excitante_.

Hinata era o _branco_. Branca como a neve. Seu branco era tão intocável que _eles_ não conseguiram resistir a ela, mesmo essa sendo proibida. Seu branco era inocente, era irresistível, era **puro** e era _imaculado._

Itachi era _negro_. Completamente sombrio. Ele era frio, seus olhos negros eram tão frios que poderiam congelar as enormes labaredas do inferno. Seu sorriso era belo e irônico, ate meio forçado, o contrario do sorriso doce e inocente do da branca Hinata. Seu tom negro era solidão, era ironia, era **malícia** e era _mistério_.

A Branca estava cansada de ser o branco. Hinata estava _cansada_ de ser pura. Ela estava cansada de ser fraca. Ela queria ser forte. Forte **como** o _vermelho e o negro_. Itachi e Gaara a corrompiam, a faziam ter sensações tão diferentes, tão intensas e _excitantes_. E então ela já não era mais tão branca, e nem tão pura, e nem tão inocente, e nem tão imaculada, porem ainda mais _irresistível_.

O Vermelho e o Negro eram impuros. O Branco era puro demais, inocente demais. E era tão errado macular o branco. E era cruel corromper _a branca_. Mas Gaara e Itachi _eram_ errados, eles eram **cruéis**. Ambos viviam num mundo onde era comum o erro e a crueldade, um mundo onde não existia piedade ou inocência, coisas tão comuns no interior daquela jovem de olhos perolados. E eles _adoravam_ _tanto_ macular aquela mocinha _**imaculada**_.

-

_Gaara beijava o pescoço da jovem Hyuuga, deliciando-se com a maciez da pele pálida, enquanto o moreno mais velho deslizava seus lábios pela extensão delicada do colo feminino, proporcionando a Hinata mais uma de tantas sensações que essa adorava. _

_Mãos másculas encaminhavam-se na direção do baixo ventre da jovem de olhos perolados, que murmura algo sem nexo, sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem. Deslizando a língua úmida pelo pescoço delgado, Gaara prova do gosto salgado do suor daquela morena, enquanto invade sem reservas a intimidade já úmida daquela jovem. _

_Já Itachi está bem mais concentrado na sua tarefa de massagear o seio farto e macio daquela Hyuuga com seus lábios, língua e dentes. Apertando um dos seios com a mão, o Uchiha fricciona mais ativamente o dedo contra o mamilo túrgido, deliciando-se com os gemidos roucos e provocantes da morena, enquanto sua outra mão encaminha-se ate seu baixo ventre de maneira matreira._

_- Você... Gosta disso, pequena? –perguntou ele, ah ouvindo gemer ainda mais. _

_- Si-sim... –murmurou ela entre gemidos. Itachi adorava aquele som, era como musica para seus ouvidos. Sorriu levemente antes de deslizar ainda mais pra baixo, por fim chegando a intimidade da Hyuuga._

_Mais dedos se juntam ao de Gaara em sua intimidade, e Hinata pensa que não conseguira mais se manter em pé, enquanto joga a cabeça pra trás e encosta no ombro do Sabaku, gemendo o nome daqueles dois homens, o nome daquelas duas cores. Itachi sorri maliciosamente contra a pele sensível da mais nova, ouvindo o pedido de que eles continuassem ser proferido num tom de desespero, antes de se separar de Hinata e a fitar com intensidade, com o mesmo sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Logo Gaara também para suas caricias e deslumbra o longo cabelo preto-azulado da garota a sua frente, que descia como uma cascata ate o meio das suas costas, quase tocando suas nádegas firmes e arredondadas._

_O tom avermelhado surge nas faces angelicais da morena, que estava com a respiração entrecortada e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, seu corpo tremulo implorava para que aqueles dois homens continuassem suas caricias e a levassem para outro mundo, sempre tão cheio de flashes negros, brancos e vermelhos. O Negro olha o Vermelho e esse corresponde ao olhar cúmplice, antes de novamente voltarem com suas caricias ao corpo feminino, ambos concordando silenciosamente que aquela jovem de olhos perolados é a única coisa que importa em suas vidas._

_Com os lábios quentes colados ao pescoço da mais nova, o ruivo colocou as mãos no ombro pequenino e a inclinou para frente, na direção do moreno que mantinha-se colado a parede. A Branca já não ouvia nada, não enxerga nada alem do membro rijo e pulsante do Negro, antes de o envolver com os lábios rubros, enquanto o Vermelho emoldura-se ao seu próprio corpo. Segurando firmemente sua cintura Gaara espalhava algum tipo de liquido em suas nádegas, antes de a penetrar por completo em um movimento firme que a fez arfar em resposta._

_Gaara mantinha suas mãos firmes no quadril arredondado enquanto investia contra o corpo feminino, sentindo sua cabeça rodar e seus sentidos tornarem-se cada vez mais necessitados e exigentes. Ele adorava a maneira que aquelas curvas se encaixavam nas suas, era um perfeição tão grande que as vezes chegava a ser surpreendente. Inclinando-se deslizou ainda mais fundo dentro dela, sentido-a apertada entorno dele, o fazendo excitar-se ainda mais._

_Hinata gemeu, ainda com o membro pulsante em sua boca. Seu longo cabelo era segurado em um improvisado rabo de cavalo pelas mãos firmes de Itachi, enquanto esse mantinha o ritmo de suas entocadas. Ele era grande, surpreendente grande, e fechando os olhos o sugou com força, o ouvir clamar seu nome. Seu corpo estava estremecendo cada vez mais, conforme se aproximava do êxtase e Gaara tornava-se ainda mais rápido e duro em seu interior. A mistura da dor e o prazer que ele lhe estava proporcionando eram tão magníficas que pensou estar no céu, e no instante em que ela explodiu, o ruivo a seguiu com um urro de puro prazer._

_Itachi mantinha os olhos cerrados e os lábios entre abertos, enquanto arfava e gemia conforme a morena lhe proporcionava mais e mais prazer. Quando por fim chegou o momento que não pode mais se controlar, o moreno segurou com força seus cabelos e a vez se endireitar, antes de beijá-la longamente, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Enquanto isso Gaara, ainda estremecendo por conta do orgasmo beijava a base de seu pescoço._

_- Minha... vez,... Sabaku –disse o Uchiha, em um murmúrio sôfrego e autoritario, sua voz rouca havia se tornado ainda mais excitante aos ouvidos de Hinata, que tinha as pernas bambas e ainda tremulas por conta das sensações que o ruivo lhe havia proporcionado._

_Se afastando um pouco, o belo homem de olhos esverdeados deixou-se cair preguiçosamente no sofá fofo que havia ali perto, fechando os olhos e deliciando-se com as sensações que ainda o dominavam. Itachi, sem mais demora, beijou-a novamente e a tomou em seus braços, enquanto colava seu corpo esguio a parede a sua frente, logo a penetrando sem reservas._

_Seus lábios estavam colados aos dele quando um gemido de surpresa escapou por sua garganta, seus olhos antes abertos cerraram-se e tudo pareceu mais leve, porem o mundo parecia girar em sua mente. Seu corpo estava quente, excitado, e mal podia esperar pelo momento que aquele moreno finalmente lhe iria levar mais e mais alto. Se á alguns anos, quando ainda era a tão imaculada Branca, lhe dissessem que um dia estaria fazendo algo tão... __Errado__, ela certamente desmaiaria ou algo parecido, agora tudo lhe parecia tão bom, tão normal, tão... __Certo__!_

_Sentiu a morena colocar suas pernas envoltas em seu quadril, enquanto afundava o rosto no seu pescoço, o beijando com delicadeza. Os lábios pequenos e rosados deslizavam por seu pescoço e a respiração pesada e difícil batia contra sua pele, o fazendo ficar ainda mais enlouquecido de desejo, aponto de não mais agüentar ficar tão longe da sua Branca._

_Segurando firmemente as nádegas redondas, o Negro a penetrou fundo, a fazendo gritar em seu ouvido. A voz doce e delicada havia se tornado rouca, exigente, completamente diferente da antiga Hinata, que aparecia apenas quando o calor daqueles momentos.._

_Ele a invadia com entocadas lentas, porem profundas, que a estava deixando cada vez mais necessitada e excitada. Itachi, sem mais se conter, tornou os movimentos mais rápidos, ferozes, brutais, enquanto sentia as unhas longas e bem cuidadas de Hinata lhe aranharem as costas tamanho seu desejo. A morena arfava em seu ouvido, implorando que não parasse, e aquilo o deliciava._

_Gaara mantinha seus olhos fixos nos dois corpos que se chocavam com selvageria, particularmente focalizados no rosto da Hyuuga, que se contorcia em prazer. Aquela expressão lhe era tão adorada quando ao moreno, que havia acabado de chega, junto com sua Hinata, ao clímax daquela relação._

_Com cuidado Gaara pegou a morena dos braços do Uchiha e a beijou de maneira delicada e gentil enquanto a tocava intimamente, logo a fazendo estar necessitada mais uma vez. coisa que a morena achava imossivel. Deitou-se no sofá que havia ali perto e puxou Hinata sobre ele, a fazendo colocar um joelho de cada lado de seu corpo e inclinando-a para o Uchiha que passava mais lubrificante da Hyuuga, esse estava novamente pulsante pela jovem. Abrindo mais as pernas da jovem Branca o Vermelho se colocou entre elas, a preenchendo por completo enquanto essa gemia e arfava cada vez mais. O Negro se posicionou atrás dela e a penetrou, pouca a pouco, enquanto o ruivo movia o quadril da jovem compra seu membro exigente. Itachi suspirou e murmurou algo sem nexo mais uma vez, já sentindo-se tão, ou mais, excitado que antes. Aquela jovem pecaminosamente angelical era a única que o conseguia deixar tão louco de desejo em tão pouco tempo! Sem se conter mais, o moreno começou a investir com mais força em seu interior, acompanhando as investidas do corpo feminino contra o masculo entre as pernas delgadas._

_Gemidos sôfregos, suspiros e ruídos de pele contra pele preenchiam aquele cômodo, e era tão errado sentir aquilo, sentir aqueles dois homens em seu interior, a preenchendo por completo. Era impuro. Era incorreto. Era sensual. Mas Hinata já não era pura, nem certa, nem inocente. E não se arrependia absolutamente de ser mais o tão imaculado branco._

_Itachi deixou o corpo feminino deslizar pelo seu, ate o corpo da jovem de olhos perolados cair de maneira desleixada sobre o ruivo. Após alguns minutos, Hinata ainda ofegante e exausta, Gaara a pegou entre os braços e ergueu-se do sofá. Itachi segurou com firmeza o rosto da mais nova e a beijou longamente antes de se afastar de deixar o ruivo segurar o corpo exausto da sua amada._

_- Venha, vamos descansar um pouco... –comentou o Sabaku em seu ouvido com a voz rouca e arrastada a levando para um fúton incrivelmente grande que havia no chão, perto da lareira, pra que o frio daquela noite de inverno não chegasse a atingi-los. Depositou-a no centro do colchão, logo deitando-se em seu lado, sentindo a mais nova aninhar-se contra seu corpo._

_Hinata sentiu outro braço a envolver pela cintura e um corpo másculo e levemente frio colou-se junto ao seu, a fazendo estremecer. Itachi puxou o grosso cobertor e os cobriu, antes de deixar sua mão descansar no estomago liso da mais nova, que suspirou mais uma vez._

_- Durma um pouco, pequena, deve esta cansada depois de tudo que fizemos... –comentou ele maliciosamente, massageando o logo cabelo preto-azulado, que estava úmido por conta do suor._

_- Estou... me-mesmo –murmurou ela, sentindo seu rosto corar. Aquela mania de corar não a havia abandonado, e o Vermelho e o Negro não faziam objeções quanto aquilo, pois a amavam ainda mais por conta de sua timidez que as vezes não fazia sentido, por conta da intimidade que trocavam, mas mesmo assim o fascinavam. _

_Um silencio aconchegante se instalou entre os três, e o único ruído que ouviam era o estalar da madeira na lareira ali próxima. A nevasca do lado de fora não os atingia e Hinata duvidava que um dia qualquer frio os alcançasse se estivessem juntos, como estavam agora._

_- Eu amo vocês –murmurou ela, inconsciente de suas palavras, já entrando num mundo de sonhos, enquanto entrelaçava os dedos com os de Itachi e aninhava-se mais contra o corpo de Gaara. Antes de também adormecerem os dois homens beijaram a levemente a doce Hyuuga, correspondendo a aquelas palavras carinhosas proferidas pela mesma._

_Eles não precisavam falar a ela o quanto a amavam, pois essa já sabia disso, alem de que o Negro e o Vermelho eram frios, e eram calculistas,e eram orgulhosos de mais para falarem em voz alta o quanto a amavam, porem, acima de tudo, tinham medo de admitir algo assim tão abertamente,pois afinal eles eram e nunca deixariam de ser..._

_Gaara no Sabaku_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_e_

_Itachi Uchiha_

Três cores, três **amores** e três... _Amantes_.

**-**

**N/A:** Certo, o hentai não foi lá essas coisas, mas eu prometo melhorar .  
Sim, sim... Essa fic é meio louca, e tudo mais, assim como as minhas outras fics mas, bem... Eu sempre quis escrever algo 'GaaHinaIta' mesmo que essa oneshot não seja lá essas coisas, pelo menos insinua a relação dos três. E não, o Gaara e o Itachi não se relacionavam _entre si_, mas sim com a **Hinata**! (Desculpem fãs de ItaGaa, ou algo do gênero, mas eu não curto Yaoi... n.n') Mas eu bem queria ser a Hinata numa hora dessas, viu? –hemorragia nasal- Sério, imagina ai, você sendo _corrompida_ pelo Gaara e pelo Itachi... aiaiai uiuuuui... xD

Reviews? –olhos de cachorrinho sem dono-

_**Kissus Ja Ne**_ :Db


End file.
